The Discover
by ShadowLord7286
Summary: What would hapen if everyone was caught early on by Tom? Rated T for violents difficult vocabalary and language,


Okokokokokok here is my newest story but insteda of Harry Ptter or GTA it is animoprhs. I think it is prety well writen and I use similar writeing stile as in my Harry Potter storries since i got gr9 revews for it them. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was walking along down the street and he was wanting to meet Cassie but her house seems like it takes for ever.

He finally got ther and said "Finally I Am Here" he said allowed. He aimed to her door then knocked it. "Hello?" he interrogated.

"Hi Jake" she responsed.

"What is up Cassie what a night huh wow!" They got back from a very difificult mission resently.

"Yeah that mision was impossible" they both hystericed because they jus twatched mission impossible and it was a good movie with Tom Cruze as Ethen Hawk who needed to do a impossible mission.

"Is everyone here" he asked widely.

"Yes they are in my Barn."

"Ok" he admited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helllo Axe" Jake welcommed.

"Hi master Jake" he backfired.

"Hello Everyone" Jake shouted.

"Whats up Jake" Marco remarked.

"Hi Marco" he repiled.

"Hey Jake" greeted Rachael.

"Hi Rachel" he befriended.

"Hi Jake" Tobias from the rafters.

"Hello tobias" Jake said hello.

"Whats up Jake" Cassie girl-talked.

"Hi Cassi"e he corectly answered.

"Okay we are all here for one reason." Jake leadered.

"Is it because of how bad my feet smell?" Marco jokered.

"Marcoooooo" eveyrone goraned. "Hahahaha" they all laughed at him.

"Ok seriously though we need to take out Vissur 3 because he just got a new weapon that can take out a hole city in 1 shot."

"But how" Cassie asked wonderly.

"Because its dangerous to let the yerks have so much power and i think we can morph into poeple who are controlling andt hen sneak into the ship and then sabatodge the weapoen."

"I think we just need to kick some butt" Rachel toughed.

"No we should just stay here" Marco winned.

"Lets go save a raccooon" Cassie tree-hugged.

"Casssiiiiieee" everyone moaned.

"Master Jake I have a plan I can use Z-space techonogy to find out some ifnormation then we can sneak in board." Aximiil Esgarout Issthil aliened.

"Okay we ned to kidnap the people we are going to morphing into so lets get going!" Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was kidnappped they aquired the DNA with touching them.

"Okay Jake said "We need to practice these Morphs to make sure we can hadnle them."

Everyone strated to morph but then! Suddenly! Tom walked in casuantly and saw everyone morphing inot someone else!

"Oh F" jake F-Bombed.

"Go away Tom we are changeing" Cassie tried to self defense.

"Oh no" Axe said scarely.

"What the wow now I have localized the Andalite Bandalites." Tom decreed.

"Please dont tell anyone" Jake defined.

"Too late Human" Tom controllered.

"Oh right i forgot he was a controlller damn" Jake decared.

Tom walked away with his new information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so we are screwed now" Jack gave up.

"Yeah now Tom knows we are the Andalite Banditos." Marco mexicoed.

"And that poor raccoon never got safed" Cassie enviromented.

"And we never got to kick butte" Rachel rellished.

"And I never go to make my Z-Sapce transpondster." Axe lamented.

"And I never got to finish eating that mouse" Tobias hungered.

It seems all was hopless...

But suddenly an idea!"

"Everyeone" Jake announced. "I have the perfect plan" he planned.

"What is it" they all curosity but it didnt kill the ca tthis time because it was the perfect plan!

"We will sneak into Toms room and I will hit him with a basketball bat so he is knocked out then we will drag him into the woodlands and toture him until he promisses to never revela out secret!" Jake revealed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jake was snuck into Tims room and used a baseball bat to smack Toms head with! "CLONK!" he said as his head was hit with the bat.

Everyone dargged him into the dark woods and it wa easy to tie him up.

He awoke up later with a startle! "WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME I AM GONIG TO KILL YOU JAKE" he mentioned.

"Calm down Tommy-boy dont worry we are just going to tortur you until you promised us not to tell the secret." Jake verbaled.

"Oh nooooo" he saddenned.

Jake took pliars and...

Six hours later.

The rorture was a sucess, and Tom promised to never say anything.

"Mission Accompliced" Marco finaled.

"Now we can get to the real mision" Jake dutied.

They all morphed into the people they need then went to the weapon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the weapon of vissser 3 everyone was standing around it gapping at its size!

"Wow its so huge how can we sabotoge it?" Jake worried.

"Easy we just access the main panel then hack into the hard drive and mainframe the programing to the motherboard so it reboots in safe mode then we can virus the C drive and rewrite the programmming with HTML processers its all very simple" Axe computed.

"But what about The McAfee" Marco problematicly sated.

"Dont worry I can just send a worm cluster through the series of tubes here" Axe said and poited out some tubeing "then we can use The Google to find the correct softwear on the internets"

"That explains it" Cassi explauined.

Axe got to work and had the machine Sabotaged in merely seconds. "Lets get out of here before it explodes!" he threatened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone excaped they ran into a hoard of soldiers. "Dang Tom must have blabbed on us!" Jake angered.

"Master Jake I think we should have took better measures to make sure this would not have happen." Axe pointed.

"No duh" Jake insulted.

Everyone got taken away to a dirty prison sell that was all gross. "Ew this place is gross" Cassie stated everyones feelings.

"I have and idea!" Jake plotted. "We can all morph into our new human morphs and then say the andamorph bandits tricked us were actually controllers then leave."

"Cool" says Tobias.

Everyone morhed into their new human morphs and when the guard came by he said "what the oh no you are not the prisonners" then he unlatched the prison and they escaped.

"We did it everyone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the barn everyoe was meeting "We did it everyone!" he said.

"Yeah we got lucky this time" Cassie griefed.

"It doesnt matter at least we got to kick buttt" Rachel strongly said.

"Well lets all go home." Jake commended of his crew.

"Okay" they all stated at the same tiem.

Everyone went home and lived happy ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok it was just 1 chaptper long but I think it was prety good i went over it to weed out the rly bad spelling mistakings, but i might have missed some sorry.


End file.
